Conventionally, the communication scheme called “localized SC-FDMA” for allocating frequencies in a localized manner and the communication scheme called “distributed SC-FDMA” for allocating frequencies in a distributed manner, are referred to as the communication scheme called SC-FDMA. These are disclosed in, for example, Non-Patent Document 1.
Localized SC-FDMA and distributed SC-FDMA will be explained using FIG. 1. FIG. 1A illustrates that a base station communicates with terminal A and terminal B.
FIG. 1B illustrates the frequency band allocation in the localized SC-FDMA scheme, and, to be more specific, FIG. 1B illustrates allocating a localized frequency band to terminal A and allocating a localized frequency band different from that allocated to terminal A, to terminal B. By this means, a base station can receive and demodulate signals transmitted at the same time from terminal A and terminal B at one time, thereby the base station can communicate with terminal A and terminal B at the same time.
FIG. 1C illustrates the frequency band allocation in the distributed SC-FDMA scheme, and, to be more specific, FIG. 1C illustrates allocating frequency band to terminal A and terminal B in a distributed manner. Similar to the localized SC-FDMA scheme, even in the case of the distributed SC-FDMA scheme, a base station can receive and demodulate signals transmitted at the same time from terminal A and terminal B at one time, thereby the base station can communicate with terminal A and terminal B at the same time.
However, the above-described SC-FDMA scheme has an advantage of making the power consumption in an apparatus lower than in the multicarrier communication scheme. That is, generally, when the peak-to-average power ratio (“PAPR”) of a modulation signal is higher, the power consumption in the transmission power amplifier increases, thereby causing a proportional increase in the overall power consumption in the apparatus. However, the PAPR in the SC-FDMA scheme is lower than in the multicarrier communication scheme, thereby causing a proportional decrease in the power consumption.
Further, focusing on the SC-FDMA scheme, it is generally described that the PAPR is lower when frequency bands are allocated in a localized manner (i.e., in the localized SC-FDMA scheme) than when frequency bands are allocated in a distributed manner (i.e. in the distributed SC-FDMA scheme), and therefore that the power consumption is low.
Further, in the case of allocating frequency bands in a distributed manner (i.e. in the distributed SC-FDMA scheme), it is described that the PAPR can be made lower by allocating distributed frequencies according to rules than by allocating distributed frequencies in a random manner.    Non-Patent Document 1: “Investigation on optimum roll-off factor of a spectrum shaping filter for single-carrier FDMA radio access in evolved UTRA uplink,” IEICE, RCS2005-148, January 2006    Non-Patent Document 2: “Digital Wireless Transmission Technology,” Pearson Education, Seiichi Sanpei, Sep. 1, 2002